Let's Enjoy! Let's Get Excited! Cheers!
Let’s Enjoy! Let’s Get Excited! Cheers! '(楽しむっぺ!盛り上がっぺ!乾杯だっぺ! ''Tanoshimuppe! Moriagappe! Kanpai dappe!) is the second image song for the character Denmark in ''Hetalia: Axis Powers'''''. It is sung by Hiroshi Shimozaki in the voice of Denmark Lyrics Kanji= 楽しむっぺ! 盛り上がっぺ! 俺の歌聞いてくんちょ シェラン島 フュン島に ボーンホルム島 ユトランド半島も俺ん家 443の島 けっこうすげぇべ?(いっぺぇだっぺ) 遊びにくんなら歓迎だかんな アクアビットで(乾杯だ) みんな一緒に飲めば親友だべ Hvordan gar det? ほら始めっぞ くよくよすんな 俺に全部任せてくんちょ しんぺえすんな とりあえず 乾杯すっぺよ 北欧一の リーダーシップで 悩みぐれぇ解決すっからよ デニッシュ クリングル そんでフリカデラ うめぇもんたぐさんあっからよ 一度読むっぺアンデルセン ためんなるごど(いっぺぇだっぺ) 心も体もぬぐだまる ビターズもあんぞ(乾杯だ) 今日は思う存分ほれ飲んべよ Jeg har det godt 自信満々で いればいいかんな 困ったら助けてやっからよ 細けえこと 気にすんな かまごたあんめ しゃあねえべ 失敗しても 北欧のみんなが味方だかんな スウェーデンとは昔からなんべんもけんかしだなぁ(いっぺぇな) んでも今ではこの通り誰もが認めるほど(マブダチな!) 今考えればいい思い出だべ コペンハーゲンで チェスでもすっぺ いつでも付き合ってやっからよ(がんばっぺぇ) 遠慮すんな とりあえず(ほしたらよぉ) 乾杯すっぺよ(もっかいな) Pa gensyn おもしれぇこと まだまだすっぞ 楽しむんが大切だかんな 今度はもっと 大勢で 盛り上がっぺよ 北欧のみんな 連れてくっからよ おめぇもそん時は参加な |-| Romaji= Tanoshimuppe! Moriagappe! Ore no uta kiite kuncho Sherantou fyuntou ni bo-nhorumutou Yutorando hantou mo orenchi Yon hyaku yon juu san no shima kekkou sugeebe? (ippee dappe) Asobi ni kun nara kangei dakan na akuabitto de (kanpai da) Minna issho ni nomeba shinyuu dabe Hvordan gar det? Hora hajimezzo kuyokuyo sunna ore ni zenbu makasete kuncho Shinpee sunna toriaezu kanpai suppeyo Hokuou ichi no ri-da-shippu de nayami guree kaiketsu sukkara yo Denisshu kuringuru sonde furikadera Umee mon tagusan akkarayo Ichido yomuppe anderusen tamen naru godo (ippee dappe) Kokoro mo karada mo nugudamaru bita-zu mo anzo (kanpai da) Kyou wa omou zonbun hore nonbe yo Jeg har det godt Jishin manman de ireba ii kan na komattara tasukete yakkara yo Komakee koto ki ni sunna kamagota anme Shaaneebe shippai shite mo hokuou no minna ga mikata dakan na Suueeden to wa mukashi kara nanben mo kenka shida naa (ippena) Nde mo ima dewa kono toori daremo ga mitomeru hodo (mabudachi na! ) Ima kangaereba ii omoide dabe Kopenha-gen de chesu demo suppe itsudemo tsukiatte yakkara yo (ganbappee) Enryo sunna toriaezu (hoshitara yoo) kanpai suppeyo (mokkai na) Pa gensyn Omoshiree koto madamada suzzo tanoshimun ga taisetsu dakan na Kondo wa motto taisei de moriagappeyo Hokuou no minna tsurete kukkara yo omee mo sontoki wa sanka na |-| English= Let’s have fun! Let’s get excited! Please listen to my song! Zealand, Funen, and Bornholm The Jutland Peninsula is also my house I have 443 islands, it’s pretty amazing yeah? (there are so many!) If you come to my house to play, I’ll welcome you with akvavit (cheers!) Once we all drink together, we’re best friends Hvordan går det?How are you doing? Here, let’s get started. Stop moping about. Just leave everything to me! There’s no need to worry, for the time being, let’s make a toast! I’ll solve your problems with the best leadership skills among the Nordics! The Danish kringle, and also frikadellermeatballs I have a lot of delicious food, so yeah! You should read them at least once, Andersen’s stories will do you good (there are so many!) I also have bitters that will warm your heart and body right up (cheers!) Here, drink as much as you want today! Jeg har det godtI feel good Just be your confident self, when you’re in trouble, I’ll come help you Don’t sweat the small things! It doesn’t matter It can’t be helped, and even if you fail, the Nordics will all be on your side Sweden and I used to fight all the time, yeah (many times!) But nowadays, as you can see, it’s well known by everyone (that we are best friends!) When I think about it now, those were good memories Let’s play chess in Copenhagen, I’m always up for a game (good luck!) There’s no need to hold back, for the time being (and then) let’s make a toast! (once again!) På gensynSee you later! There are still so many interesting things! It’s important to have fun! Next time, we’ll have more people and get even more excited! I’ll bring all the Nordics along, so you’ve gotta join in too! |-| Danish= Lad os have det sjovt! Lad os blive begejstret! Vær venlig at lytte til min sang! Sjælland, Fyn, og Bornholm Den Jyske halvø er også mit hjem Jeg har 443 øer, det er ret fantastisk, ja? (Der er så mange!) Hvis du kommer til mit hus for at spille, byder jeg dig velkommen med akvavit (Skål!) Når vi alle drikker sammen, er vi bedste venner Hvordan går det? Her, lad os begynde. Hold op med at surmule. Bare overlad alting til mig! Der er ingen grund til bekymring lige nu, lad os lave en skål! Jeg løser dine problemer med de bedste ledelsesevner i Norden! Den danske kringle og også frikadeller Jeg har en masse lækkert mad, så ja! Du burde læse dem mindst en gang, Andersens historier vil gøre dig godt (Der er så mange!) Jeg har også bitters, der vil varme dit hjerte og krop op (skål!) Her, drik så meget som du vil i dag! Jeg har det godt Bare være dit selvsikre jeg, når du er i problemer, kommer jeg og hjælper dig Sved ikke over de små ting! Det er lige meget Det kan ikke hjælpes, selv hvis du fejler, vil Norden blive ved din side Sverige og jeg plejede at kæmpe hele tiden, ja (Mange gange!) Men nu om dage, som du kan se, er det kendt af alle (at vi er bedste venner!) Nu når jeg tænker over det, var det ret gode minder. Lad os spille skak i København, jeg er altid klar til et spil (Held og lykke!) Der er ingen grund til at holde tilbage, for øjeblikket (og så) lad os lave en skål! (endnu engang!) På gensyn Der er stadig så mange interessante ting! Det er vigtigt at have det sjovt! Næste gang, er vi mange flere folk og bliver meget mere begejstret! Jeg tager hele Norden med, så du skulle også tage at komme! Album This song was released on August 5, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 4 - Denmark and Sweden, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Mm. This song is also the seventh track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs